Persona: La Encrucijada
by val825
Summary: Durante su viaje a la isla de Santa Cruz para iniciar sus estudios universitarios Milagros Silva es contactada por un ente misterioso que le comunica una ominosa advertencia sobre el destino de la humanidad, a partir de este punto ella deberá crecer y madurar, conocerse a si misma y al mundo para demostrar que tiene la fuerza para dar forma a su futuro y al de la humanidad.
_La subserie "Persona" de la franquicia Shin Megami Tensei siempre ha ejercido un curioso magnetismo sobre algunos de mis amigos y yo, sea por el profundo encanto de sus personajes, por el misticismo psicológico de sus tramas o por su interesantes y únicas mecánicas parece que siempre terminamos hablando sobre los juegos, nuestras experiencias con ellos y cuanto hemos podido aprender o sentir con ellos._

 _Esta bella fascinación es lo que me impulsa a escribir hoy el que espero sea mi humilde aporte al cumulo que esta saga conforma en el subconsciente colectivo. Obviamente no tengo los derechos ni la propiedad sobre los personajes, situaciones y escenas que se dan dentro de la saga, y probablemente eso sea para mejor, pero no quisiera que eso me limitara para dejar brillar la leve chispa de inspiración que este universo tan especial ha dejado en mí, así que sin más preámbulo me gustaría darles la bienvenida a mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten._

Prólogo: El Hada de la Encrucijada.

El resplandor tenue del alumbrado y el frio de la madrugada conspiraron para hacer despertar a Milagros. La joven se revolvió un rato en su asiento, indecisa sobre si despertarse o no, al final decidió dar un rápido viaje al baño antes de intentar volver a dormir. Caminó sigilosamente entre las hileras de asientos presentes en el salón principal de la embarcación como un fantasma que se deslizaba entre la niebla de los ronquidos y el ruido del aire acondicionado, emergió a la cubierta desierta y pesadamente se dirigió hacia el extremo de popa del barco.

El navío de pasajeros era relativamente pequeño pero estaba bien equipado para el viaje de veinte horas hacia la isla de Santa Cruz, la pintura desconchada y los bordes oxidados dejaban entrever un largo pasado de servicio pero comparado con otras latas flotantes en las que Milagros se había visto obligada a viajar era un palacio sobre olas, lo único que se podía reprochar era que los únicos baños públicos estuvieran situados en el lado opuesto al salón principal, obligando a todos los pasajeros de clase turística a dar una considerable caminata y cruzar unas curiosas escaleras entrecruzadas para llegar hasta ellos.

Milagros camino abrazando su sabana para defenderse del frío viento marino. Atravesó las escaleras entrecruzadas y llego al baño donde realizo sus necesidades perezosamente. Se disponía a regresar a su asiento a seguir durmiendo cuando la visión del horizonte atrapo su atención, entre la bruma se distinguían las aún lejanas luces del puerto. La isla de Santa Cruz en otros tiempos había sido un agraciado destino turístico a nivel internacional, pero con el paso de los años otros lugares con mejor disponibilidad de recursos humanos y naturales le habían superado en ese respecto, ahora la isla se había reinventado como una locación pacifica y hermosa en la que vivir y formar familia.

La joven se concentro en el motivo de su viaje, la semana próxima comenzarían sus estudios universitarios, elegir una universidad tan lejana para su educación había sido una de las decisiones más importantes en su vida. No era un capricho, ni rebeldía juvenil, no era simple deseo de pasar su juventud lejos de su familia en una isla tropical, el hecho de que Santa Cruz estuviese en una locación privilegiada para el estudio de la oceanografía era una conveniente coincidencia, pero la realidad era que la muchacha quería la oportunidad de ser independiente, después de toda una vida de ser la protegida hija menor de una familia grande deseaba la oportunidad de probarse, de plantarle cara al mundo por si misma y quizás… tal vez solo quizás… descubrir de que estaba hecha.

Una alegre melodía de campanas la saco de su ensimismamiento, con premura y emoción extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones, nunca había tenido muchos amigos ni se había alejado demasiado de su familia así que no estaba acostumbrada a mantener contacto por mensajería y se emocionaba cada vez que recibía un mensaje.

"¿Quien podrá ser?" Murmuro para si misma mientras desbloqueaba el aparato con dedos entumecidos, eran las 2:54 AM, extraña hora para andar enviando mensajes pero supuso que alguno de sus hermanos tenia problemas para dormir y deseaba saludarla, la verdad resulto ser menos cálida y mas banal, por lo menos en apariencia. Era un mensaje de spam, en donde debía estar el número del remitente reposaba silenciosa una fila de asteriscos y el cuerpo del mensaje decía, con esa cruda mayúscula omnipresente que busca llamar la atención, lo siguiente:

[TU FUTURO ESTA AL ALCANCE DE TU MANO]

[SOLO DEBES PREGUNTARLE AL HADA DE LA ENCRUCIJADA]

[LLAMARLA ES MUY FACIL]

[PONTE DE ESPALDAS A CUALQUIER CRUCE DE CAMINOS]

[Y SOSTEN UN OBJETO REFLECTANTE FRENTE A TI]

[DE TAL MANERA QUE VEAS CLARAMENTE EL REFLEJO DEL CRUCE A UN LADO DE TU CARA]

[CIERRA LOS OJOS Y CUENTA DESDE EL UNO HASTA EL NUMERO DE TU EDAD EN AÑOS]

[AL ABRIR LOS OJOS FIJATE EN EL REFLEJO DEL CRUCE]

[EL HADA VENDRA HACIA TI]

[HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO VOLTEES NI CIERRES LOS OJOS]

[EL HADA SE PARARA JUNTO A TI Y RESPONDERA UNA PREGUNTA]

[TU FUTURO ESTA EN TUS MANOS]

[NUNCA LO OLVIDES]

La ceja derecha de Milagros se levanto con aire de incredulidad, estuvo a punto de pasar el mensaje completamente por alto cuando se dio vuelta y observo de nuevo las particulares escaleras entrecruzadas.

"Supongo que cuentan como una encrucijada" dijo mientras les daba la espalda y sostenía el teléfono frente a su rostro a modo de espejo improvisado, no le gustaba admitirlo pues le desagradaba pasar por ilusa pero esa clase de rituales siempre le habían llamado poderosamente la atención. Se fijo en el punto en el que las escaleras se entrecruzaban y se esforzó en que quedara encuadrada justo al lado del reflejo de sus ojos, después los cerro y contó lentamente desde el uno hasta el diecisiete, al volver a abrirlos fijó la mirada con fuerza en el cruce de las escaleras durante medio segundo sin ningún resultado. Hasta que distinguió una pequeña mariposa de color verde que revoloteaba desde la encrucijada danzando grácilmente entre la bruma; la vista de Milagros no la engañaba, no era ningún hada, al menos ninguna parecida a Tinkerbell y sus amigas, pero tampoco era ninguna mariposa común y corriente, el hecho de que estuviera volando a la mitad del mar y el aura de luz misteriosa que parecía emanar de ella no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La joven observo paralizada como la distancia entre su reflejo y el de la mariposa misteriosa decrecía por segundos hasta que ella estuvo a punto de posarse sobre su hombro, temía hablar, voltear e incluso creyó que moriría del susto si escuchaba cualquier voz. La mariposa se aterrizó sobre su hombro con la suavidad de una pluma y de pronto el mundo se vio envuelto en luz, la cubierta del barco, las escaleras y los baños se desvanecieron, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos mas tiempo Milagros cerro sus parpados con fuera y se dejo llevar.

Al volverlos a abrir se vio sentada en un cuarto oscuro, la luz entraba copiosamente por un agujero en el techo, teñida por los colores de un vitral que mostraba a cinco ángeles enfrentados en combate, cada uno de un color diferente: blanco, azul, verde, negro y rojo; frente a ella se hallaba un espejo de cuerpo completo de aspecto majestuoso, esos eran todos los detalles del cuarto que no se encontraban envueltos en tinieblas.

"Así que deseas conocer tu futuro" Saludo una voz grácil de mujer desde detrás de ella, "Déjame advertirte que no tiene gran merito, morirás en poco más de un año, junto al resto de la humanidad". La emisora de este mensaje emergió de entre las sombras, tenia forma de mujer esbelta pero su piel era pálida como la porcelana y su cabello negro como la tinta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido azul que parecía conformado por pétalos de flores del cual emergían un par de alas de mariposa de un color verde brillante que parecían hechas de cristal y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara que asemejaba una mariposa de tonos broncíneos que solo dejaba reconocer sus labios delgados y sus brillantes ojos dorados ¿Sería está la misteriosa hada de la encrucijada?

"Puedes llamarme Mircea" Dijo con un tono que invitaba a la calma, como si hubiera presentido la pregunta de Milagros "Se me conoce por muchos epítetos, entre ellos el hada de la encrucijada"

"¿Lo que has dicho es verdad? ¿Toda la humanidad perecerá en poco más de un año?"

"Si todo permanece en su estado actual, sí. Pero no tiene porque ser así. Si los humanos desean salvar al mundo todavía pueden cambiar el futuro" Dijo ella de forma serena pero firme, como si tuviera prisa por dejar claro su punto. "Hay humanos como tú, que pueden ver y alcanzar este mundo, son quienes brindaran a la humanidad la fuerza para continuar, por eso te contacte".

"Tu fuiste quien me envió ese mensaje tan extraño" Replico la humana cayendo en cuenta de todos los eventos que transcurrían, "Pero no se si pueda ayudarte, apenas voy a empezar en la universidad y si lo que dices es verdad pues… esto es mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa que yo pueda enfrentar".

"Ya lo veo mi niña, pero se dice que las encrucijadas son lugares intermedios entre la vida y la muerte donde todos los humanos son iguales. Este cuarto es una encrucijada donde puedes decidir el destino del mundo sin importar tu condición en la sociedad humana, donde te corresponde dar forma a tu destino. Milagros deseo que la humanidad se salve pero para eso necesito humanos con coraje y corazones fuertes dispuestos a combatir de mi lado, es tu momento de elegir. Si deseas rechazar esta carga olvidaras todo recuerdo de esta noche y el destino de la humanidad recaerá sobre los hombros de alguien más, si eliges afrontar el final de la humanidad el camino no será fácil y no te garantizo el éxito, pero te brindare toda la ayuda que puedas llevar contigo". Mircea extendió una mano expectante hacia la joven esperando su respuesta.

Milagros titubeó, más allá de lo absurdo de que un ser sobrenatural la contactase por celular para que salvara el mundo todo aquello era increíblemente tangible y solido; las luces, las tinieblas, el piso y la silla en la que estaba sentada… de alguna manera todo ello le comunicaba a su alma que de verdad estaba pasando aquello, aún su cerebro y su razón, que le gritaban que la única explicación lógica era que se hubiese quedado dormida frente a los baños, admitían en silencio que aquella escena de verdad estaba teniendo lugar de alguna manera que les trascendía y escapaba a su comprensión. No cabía duda de que Mircea era real, hablaba de cosas verdaderas y le hacia esa oferta con completa sinceridad. No era tiempo de titubear, una súbita fuerza de voluntad lleno a Milagros mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba la mano de Mircea.

"Quiero salvar a la humanidad Mircea, acepto tu oferta"

El hada estrecho su mano y esbozo una sonrisa llena de honestidad, "Me alegra contar contigo Milagros, para tener éxito en esta empresa el coraje y la decisión son vitales por eso deseaba que aceptases por voluntad propia. Ahora mírate en el espejo y descubre lo que te depara el mar de tu alma" Respondió haciendo un ademan hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo.

La joven camino hacia el espejo y se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de su reflejo había una figura andrógina devolviéndole la mirada, su cuerpo era similar al de un maniquí, a excepción de las orejas que se veían reemplazadas por conchas de caracol blancas como el hueso, y solo estaba cubierto con una capa de tela azul celeste, todas las superficies de su cuerpo desde la capa hasta su cabello, si se le podía llamar así, parecía conformadas por agua que parecía fluir para cambiar de forma con cada pequeño movimiento, solo sus ojos se distinguían de entre el resto de la figura por su bello fulgor verde.

"Mi nombre es Ellie" Saludó la figura misteriosa, aunque no era necesario, de alguna manera Milagros ya lo sabia. Era como si siempre la hubiera conocido pero solo ahora pudiera verla.

"Ellie es lo que se conoce como Persona" Intervino Mircea plácidamente, y continuo explicando a medida que el cuerpo de Ellie comenzaba a proyectarse fuera del espejo y a concentrarse en un punto a metro y medio de altura frente a Milagros formando una pequeña burbuja de aspecto acuoso "Es una expresión de la fuerza de tu mente y alma, semejante a las mascaras y aptitudes que se utilizan para enfrentar la situaciones cotidianas del día a día. Justo ahora puede parecer débil pero a media que vivas experiencias y tu alma se fortalezca, Ellie también lo hará. Ella es una parte de ti y será tu principal ayuda para encarar los retos que te aguardan, tómala sin miedo".

Milagros extendió su mano y toco tímidamente la burbuja, que reventó dando lugar a una carta parecida a la de las barajas de naipes que revoloteo hasta su mano, era de color azul y mostraba la silueta de un viajero al borde de un risco acompañado por un perro, en el borde inferior tenia el numero cero y la inscripción "El Loco". "No te dejes engañar" Intervino Mircea como si leyera su mente una vez más "Es el arcano que señala lo comienzos, es inocente he inexperto pero también optimista y adaptable, Ellie crecerá rápido y mientras tu espíritu no flaquee podrá enfrentar cualquier desafío".

"Es maravilloso" Suspira la muchacha mientras sostenía en su manos la carta, esta parecía irradiar energía como si tuviera su propio corazón latiendo al unísono con el de ella.

De súbito la expresión de Mircea cambio y en un tono solemne dijo "Me duele que sea tan rápido pero nuestro tiempo por ahora se ha terminado Milagros, se que debes tener muchas preguntas para mi pero tendrán que esperar a nuestro próximo encuentro, en el ínterin procurare enviar a uno de mis mensajeros para guiarte. No sientas temor mi niña confía en ti, en tu juicio y en las personas a las que abras tu corazón".

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Milagros como las olas que rompen sobre las piedras de la playa, ella quiso protestar, tenia tantas preguntas y cuestiones dándole vueltas en la mente, quería saber tanto pero no había una sola pregunta con forma solida que no se deshiciera a medida que intentaba concentrarse en ella ¿Qué o quien amenaza a la humanidad? ¿Cómo podre enfrentarlo? ¿Esto afectara mis estudios? Pero estas preguntas quedaron suspendidas en un remolino de tinieblas a medida que su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo. Mircea le regalo una última mirada tierna antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y de alguna manera que nunca pudo precisar Milagros volvió a estar durmiendo en su silla, pero ahora con una carta sujetada fuertemente en su mano derecha.

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco mucho el tiempo que invertiste en leer el prólogo, esta es la primera historia que escribo con la intención de que sea larga y apreciaría mucho cualquier consejo, ayuda, corrección, crítica u opinión que quieras compartir conmigo, no tengo ningún tipo de formación formal a la hora de escribir y redactar (imagino que se nota en algunos pasajes) pero estoy dispuesta a mejorar un poco y pulirme con cada capítulo para hacerle justicia a esta saga tan maravillosa. Sin más que decirte te agradezco de nuevo y me despido hasta el próximo capitulo._


End file.
